


Love Lasts Forever

by ghost_in_love



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_in_love/pseuds/ghost_in_love
Summary: Reader's life in 1636 had been very different than their current life. One thing, however, stayed constant: their love for Jumin Han and all of his previous reincarnations. They have been meeting each reincarnation, but for why? Why can they get sick but not die completely?Is there a price to pay for longevity?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this was a request on my [tumblr](https://ghost-in-love.tumblr.com/) a couple years ago at least..i've edited it a bit (at 1:30 am) and now reposting it here! please enjoy, and leave a comment or kudos if you would like :)

The year is 1636. It is dark, and cold. A war is brewing. 

“Hyun Ki, my love, do not worry. I am only going to the well to fetch water,” you said softly, petting your husband’s cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed, grasping his hand in yours. It was dangerous to go out alone unaccompanied, but your husband couldn’t move around too well, running a high fever. 

“I know. I am just worried, my kitten.”

You smiled softly, brushing past him. “If I don’t come back in ten minutes, don’t look for me.”

“I will look for you!” he shouted hoarsely, “I will always always be looking for you!”

“I know you will,” you said, giving a small, tender smile. With that, you grabbed the bucket and made your way to the town well. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” a gruff voice called out.

“What do you want to do with her?” another responded. In the corner of your eye, you saw five large military men; probably invaders from the Manchus… You pretend not to notice them, in hopes they would leave.

“Eh, have your fun with her. Slit her throat, throw her over the well. I don’t care. Just be ready to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright! We’ll do just that, then!” 

Two of the four grab you roughly, as you let out a yelp. “Leave me alone, you bastards!” You managed to land a few punches in, but still to no avail.

You were barely conscious as you felt a cool blade press to your neck. “Thanks, sweetheart,” one of the men said and pressed the knife into your skin. With one quick motion, it was gone; but you were sputtering and choking on your own blood. You felt your body being pulled up, only to be tossed aside, darkness creeping in the corners of your vision.

Falling. 

Falling felt like forever until it wasn’t. You landed in the water with a splash. Was this the end?

≿-----༺❀༻-----≾

Slowly, you rub your eyes and look up. Above you, there is a small tiny circle of light. 

Is this the light to heaven? No, it couldn't be. It smells like rotten water. Feels like cool earth. Your fingers ran across your neck, expecting to find it cut, but there was nothing there. You felt for your pulse. It was slow, and barely there, but it was there. “Am I….Am I a zombie?!” No. zombies didn’t exist. In fact, you didn’t even know how the word came to mind.

Somehow, you managed to drag yourself out of the well, poking your head out slowly. Everything in sight was destroyed; burned to a crisp and blackened by the smoke. Your eyes widened.    


“Hyun Ki!” You scrambled out, running through your burnt town. Your house with him was on the very edge. Slamming the door open, you shouted his name over and over again. “No! No no no no!” you saw his body slumped over in the corner of the room. “My love?”

He was cold and stiff, dried blood caked everywhere with disgusting maggots surrounding him. How long has it been? There was no way of telling, but you estimated just under a week. Were you seriously passed out for a week? Running a hand over his face, you closed his eyes and stood up on shaky legs. Night was quickly approaching, and you had to find somewhere safe, and fast. You could have stayed here, you doubted soldiers would return, but the sight of your lover’s corpse had you reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years had passed and went, but you had stayed the same since the day you died.. It took a millennia, but you finally figured it out. Each time you would be hurt, the next day the wound would be healed. As it happened, you lost track of time, but you tried filling your days with new and exciting things. New technologies seemed to be the most enjoyable, because you could see how they evolved. In the same notion, humans were so intriguing to watch. 

But one particular day, maybe about 250 years after your discoveries. you met a familiar soul. The man had light hair, and he was tall, too. Even though he did not look like your Hyun Ki, something about him made him feel the same. He looked up, locking eyes with your own. You looked down embarrassed.

“Excuse me, you were looking at me, we you not? I am Eun Jung. Could I maybe sit with you here?”

“If you must.”

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, grasping your hand. “Will you pay attention to me, now?”

You breathed, “Okay.” Eun Jung had the same mannerisms and personality of your beloved. Once, just once, you slipped. It was during an intimate time and you had called out his name instead. 

Eun stopped. “I know you still think of him,” he said quietly. “And I want to say it’s okay. I know that you never get injured. I know that as I grow older, you are still the same as the day I met you. So please, no more secrets.”

You stared up at his steely grey eyes. Tears slipped over your flushed cheeks, and you just embraced him. 

“It was a long time ago. I told him that I would be back in just ten minutes. They had killed me and my whole village. I awoke to find everything in ruins a week later. I can’t even fathom this curse. To be alive, and be alone in the world? Everything I’ve ever known is gone.”

“And Hyun?”

“Dead in our home.”

“I’m sorry, kitten.”

You smiled softly, petting his cheek. “He called me that too, you know? The day I met you, I felt I knew you before. And--and you reminded me so much of him. It’s like…"

“Don’t worry, [Y/N]. I’ll always love you. Even if you don’t love me the same way.”

“But I do love you,” you protested.

“Is that so,” he sighed, pushing himself off the bed. 

The mood was ruined, and you sunk under the covers. “Now that you know the truth, will you leave me?”

“No.”

But he did. He snuck out in the middle of the night. He barely even left you a note. 

_ Maybe in the next life, I will be stronger. For you, and me.  _

Your days blurred over, but you had found him after another century. He wasn’t Hyun or Eun. He called himself Jung-Hwa. 

He told you that he was drawn to you, and that it must have been fate. He promised he would never leave, but he, too, left you alone and cold in the night. You never understood why, was it because you were so old? Or they couldn’t handle your sadness?

The cycles passed and went. A fool you must have been to follow the same soul, only to be rejected after revealing more of yourself. Even so, you couldn’t stop. You craved his soft touches. You craved for your life all those years ago. If only you hadn’t gone to the well and instead died with your Hyun Ki. 


	3. Chapter 3

You loved him. You loved all of him, and it didn’t matter what form he would take. 

Life really had become a blur, but recently, you landed a well paying job, serving an important business official. 

“[Y/N]. Get Conference Room 3 ready; we will be having two guests soon.”

“Yes, sir,” you bowed, making your way to the storage room. You gathered the best looking coffee maker, and some dishes. Setting the conference room up, you were suddenly interrupted by a small voice.

“Hello? Does [Y/N] [L/N] happen to be here?” A young woman with short hair and glasses poked her head through the doorway.

“Yes, I am [Y/N] [L/N]. How may I help you?” You rattled off automatically.

“Oh, hello. I am Jaehee Kang, assistant to Jumin Han. I have come to inform you that he will be arriving in fifteen minutes and is requesting certain pastries. Here, I’ve brought them, don’t worry. Where should I set them?”

“Please, set them over there,” you motioned to the counter, “Thank you for bringing this delightful treat!” Jaehee nodded and excused herself.

“Jumin Han, huh? I wonder what he looks like….”

“[Y/N]! Get down here!”

“Coming, sir!” you called, rushing down to the lobby. There your boss stood, with the assistant you met earlier and the man presumably to be Mr. Han. 

“Lovely place you have here. I especially enjoy this choice of cream and red,” he spoke, his voice deep and masculine. It was alluring, you wanted to hear more of it.

You glanced down at the carpet; a deep fluffy red. “[Y/N]!” your boss snapped.

“Oh! My apologies sirs. I am [Y/N] [L/N], the secretary. Please, if you come this way,” you trailed off. The three nodded and followed you into the elevator. It was silent, until you heard the ding. Leading them down the corridor, you finally came to the room. You held the door open as they walked through.

“Wait,” Mr. Han grasped your arm, begging for eye contact.

“Mr. Han?”

“It’s you,” he said in a relieved tone and finally letting your wrist go. You stared up at him as he walked into the meeting room. ...It’s me?

Flustered, you excused yourself to stand outside the door. Looking at Mr. Han through the window was like looking at the most beautiful person in the world. He was literally the spitting image of your first love. Dark black hair, and steely eyes. Tall. Handsome. The voice that could command an entire room. You slapped yourself lightly and headed back inside. 

You took notes, trying to concentrate on the master plan, but you couldn't help but notice the pair of eyes that were fixated on your person.

The meeting ends swifter than you’d like (you at least hoped Jumin would keep staring longer, but alas) and you find yourself escorting the three back to the main lobby.. 

“[Y/N], was it?” Mr. Han called, “Please. I would like you to have this.” He handed you a business card.

Your boss snorted, “Don’t take that. You’ll never find a better job than this.”

“Thank you, Mr. Han,” you smiled, pocketing the card. “Now, we have a lunch meeting soon. Ah, there’s Se Uung with the car.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Likewise,” the men said, giving a firm handshake. 

As you walked away, you felt the burn of eyes on your back.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later, Assistant Kang had come to invite your boss to C&R for a final decision. You nodded and phoned him, relaying that Mr. Han had graciously provided transportation. 

Soon enough, the four of you (including Driver Kim) were on the way to the meeting. Jaehee leaned over to you and began asking questions. As you both talked, her eyes would look down, only to quickly meet up with yours. Usually you’d shrug this off, but this was way more frequent than an average check-in. You glanced down, and the woman sighed.

On her tablet, it said: 

_ Mr. Han wouldn’t stop asking me to come get you...It’s been a hassle. _

“Oh, goodness, I apologize….” you spoke quietly.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered back, “maybe Mr. Han will finally let me have a day off with you around. You smiled as the car pulled up to the building. Driver Kim ushered your boss out, then helped you and Jaehee. 

Mr. Han greeted your boss, and then you personally at which your boss scoffed at. You shrugged and followed them into a conference room. 

“You know, I don’t like how you’ve been ogling my secretary!” your boss accused the CEO.

“No, no. Not ogling. Just looking,” Mr. Han replied smartly.

“With that attitude I think I might have to back out of this deal!” he shouted, red in the face. “And [Y/N]. You’re fired. I don’t need anyone distracted in my company.” And with that, he left in a fit of rage.

Mr. Han blinked. 

He turned to you. “[L/N], would you now like to work for me?”

“What was this, a ploy?”

“Well no, not at first. I really did want his business, after all, his furniture can be renovated to fit the needs of cats all around the world,” he stated.

“Gosh! He would have never gone for that. I brought cat furniture up to him once, and he said,” you motioned air quotes, “‘no cat will ever lay upon this. I’m allergic. Begone with them, is what I say.’ Absurd, right?”

You heard Jaehee groan in the back. “Assistant Kang, looks like you don’t have to watch Elizabeth anymore.” She gasped, smiling.    


“I must go finish some important documents right now immediately!” she all but yelled, running out of the room.

“Who’s Elizabeth?” you asked.

“Why, she’s my pride and joy,” Jumin pulled out his phone to reveal a blurry picture of a white cat with gorgeous blue eyes.

You wiped a tear from your eye, “Even though the photo is blurry, you can still see her radiance!”

“Yes!” Jumin smiled softly, sparkles in his eyes. “I think you and I will get along just fine.”

The next day, on your way to work, someone had jumped you. You came into work anyway, the injuries would heal in a matter of hours. Jumin, however, was having none of that and insisted his personal doctor come. 

“Mr. Han--” “

Jumin.”

“Alright, Jumin, there’s no need for that. Look, they’re already healing,” You showed your arms, and sure enough, the bruises were fading. 

“W-what?”


	5. Chapter 5

“I…”

“MC, you can tell me. I won’t judge you; I won’t leave you. I love being with you.”

“I’m an immortal. There, I’ve said it,” you sobbed.

“Why are you ashamed? This is an amazing gift!” Jumin exclaimed. 

“Everyone I’ve ever known who finds out what I am, they leave shortly. I’m always left alone in the end.”

“Alright, MC. Let’s go somewhere then.”

“What do you mean?”

He picked up the phone and paged Jaehee. “Assistant Kang, make sure my schedule is cleared today. I’m going out.”

“Mr Han--”

“We’re going out to...how do the cool kids say…”

“Bond?” you deadpanned.

“Yes.”

And the rest was history. That day, it was just you and him, and the world stopped for a moment. It truly was pure bliss.

≿-----༺❀༻-----≾

You sighed, rolling over in the bed. Jumin lay staring at you softly. 

“Can you believe it’s been seven months already?” Jumin smiled fondly. “MC, you look different today.”

“I do?”

He nodded. Some bruises and bitemarks still littered your skin. They usually dispersed by the morning. “Beautiful, nonetheless,” he smiled softly, softly running the back of his hand on your cheek. “Well, love, I’ve got to get ready for work.”

Jumin gingerly left the bed, leaving you cold. Of course, not after plopping Elizabeth on your lap and giving you both kisses on the head. You sat there, until you too got up. Elizabeth meowed in displeasure at her warmth leaving, but you scratched her ear lightly. “Don’t worry, you’ll find a good sunspot in the living room.” You quickly rinsed your face and stared at your reflection. 

He was right.

You  _ did _ look different. There were more creases by your eyes, and smile lines. You had strands of grey hairs framing your face even. You looked tired. Like you’ve lived way past your time. Shrugging it off, you dressed in casual business wear and shoved off. Today was your day off, but you still wanted to visit your boyfriend. 

“Please! Miss [L/N]! Let us accompany you!” one of the guards pleaded.

“Oh, alright. Just...not all of you?”

“Yes, of course!” Two guards came to accompany you. Two was better than all seven of them, you supposed. While you felt their eyes pass over your form sometimes (as they were scanning the area) it came to your attention that there was a constant pair following you.

Suddenly, a pain coursed through your body. “He-help?”

“Miss [Y/N]!” one shouted.

“I’ll go get Mr. Han!”

“[Y/N]. stay with us. Mr. Han and the paramedics are on the way!” you coughed, spilling blood all over your chest.

Only two thoughts coursed through your mind.

Jumin, and the life you created together. The way he was the same as when you first met his soul so long ago. The way that he treated you like the love of his life.

Death. Was it finally time to depart from the world? Even though you did love your new life, somehow you hoped it was. You felt you had taken advantage of everyone, stealing their life forces instead. 

Your lids heavy, and your breathing slowing, you smiled contently regardless.

“My love, I’m here,” Jumin quietly pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok yall i just uploaded all the chapters and dang on tumblr they look so much longer in length lol. hope you read it as an entire work and not chapter by chapter. 
> 
> this be the end T_T

“My love! [Y/N]!” Too fast, you were slipping into death’s embrace.  “No! You can't leave me! I've just barely met you again!"

You coughed, weakly smiling up at the man. “I will always always be waiting for you."

Though he himself never said something like that, he could feel those words stir remembrance of a past life deep within his soul.

"NO..!"

Jumin shot up from the bed, waking up in a cold sweat. He turned to the side where you would always curl up next to him, your photo smiling on top of the pillowcase. He pressed his fingers to his lips in a soft kiss and tapped your photo's lips. 

Four months had passed since that fateful day. That disparagingly dreadful day. He still didn't understand how it even happened. He did, however, understand that those two guards that had been promptly fired. Maybe he shouted it. Maybe Assistant Kang did it?

Since Jumin couldn't go all out on your wedding, he decided to make your funeral as lavish as possible. It was an open casket type, your attire pressed gently above the plush of the inside. It looked as if you were merely sleeping. He ordered red lycoris flowers (your favorite) and added his favorite purple roses. Your funeral had been the week after, and many corporate members had arrived to honor their respects. Though the members of the RFA had not met you, they attended as well, just to show support for their friend. Jaehee had been very affected, of course, and couldn’t bear to come into work and look Mr. Han in the eye. She turned stoic, drowning herself more in her work as the days went by.

Jumin logged onto the RFA messenger.

_ WAIT _

_ Why _

_?? _

_ Think someone entered the chatroom;; _

_ Mc…? Jumin typed out. _

_ WTF. How did it get in here? _

Elizabeth rubbed against Jumin’s side. He sighed. He couldn’t deal with this.

“I know I want to join you, [Y/N], but I know more that you wouldn’t like that. I hope you’ll wait for me.”

“Of course I will, my first and last love,” you whispered, ghostly and airy.

Jumin shivered, your scent was all around him. He must be imagining things. Elizabeth stared at an unknown something across the room, her tail swishing back and forth. He sighed, leaving to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of red wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, requests are open on my [tumblr](https://ghost-in-love.tumblr.com/)


End file.
